Pokemon Academy
by Classical
Summary: Kids from around the Pokemon world is flown in to Pokemon Academy. The Academy itself is isolated in a new region. When mysterious things start happening at the Academy... who is to blame? The students... or could it be an outside force?


**Background Information**: This is set in the future, there has been a new region discovered and they decided to build an academy there. Students from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sevii Islands, and the Orange Islands were invited to come. The Academy just opened so all the kids are freshmen and around 14.

**Notes**: This fanfic is written by me, Cryptic Innocence, and ShinobiJiru (Be sure to check their fanfics!). We all picked OC characters as the main character. We kept some characters from the original season. We are using the Japanese version of the names.

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Pokemon, but I do own the cards! But not the anime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

**G**ratifying** G**loom

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi was sluggish after the flight. With her last bit of strength, she managed to reach the stewardess for her luggage. She almost fainted holding the bag. She spotted a nearby bench and collapsed into it while watching the few passersby.

"This region must be really new… why would they make the Academy here anyways?" thought Arashi.

She pondered deep in thought when she saw a familiar face getting off from the nearby gate. The girl had yellow hair with golden wisps drooping down from her forehead. Her pale green eyes gleamed by the light coming from the glass. She looked around for somebody until she stopped the exhausted girl. She ran over to Arashi with a smirk. The stewardess yelled at her saying that she forgot her luggage, the girl forgot all about it once she saw Arashi.

"I can't believe you got an invitation too… I thought this school didn't accept losers," said the girl.

"You know what? I thought so too… until I saw you here, Saika-chan," replied Arashi. She thumbed her red hair while Saika face grew redder.

"Grr… you better watch your back at the Academy," replied Saika.

Arashi had already turned on her iPod and was humming a tune. Saika became angry and her palm became flat while she raised it high and got ready for an attack. Saika swung her hand forcibly at Arashi. She was interrupted by a loud commotion off to the side. It was Gyouko, a geeky brown hair girl with thick glasses. She shattered her chemistry set all over the floor. The spot started to dissolve the hard metal and the air started to linger with the smell of rust.

"Crap, now I need to call my father," exclaimed the clumsy girl.

She grabbed a phone from her pack and started to dial away.

"Hello, this is Nishimura Gyouko, may I speak to my dad?" asked Gyouko. After a couple of seconds… she started to talk rapidly, "Daddy, I lost the WX-21 formula… the good news is that it could penetrate metal, I need you to send me another case so I can test it in a safer environment. No! B- b- but…"

Gyouko started to explain her reasons; Saika turned her attention back to Arashi and made a scouring face. Arashi turned her head away and stared out the window. A huge announcement came from overhead.

"Pokemon Academy Bus 4 is here; please show your invitation while entering the bus."

Arashi felt the deep vibrations of the speaker and she started to gather her things. She looked over to see Saika running back to the stewardess to beg her to give her back the baggage. Arashi somberly walked towards the huge white bus imprinted with "Pokemon Academy" in hues of black with a picture of a Mew joyfully dancing around it. She presented her elegant invitation to the bus driver and she walked towards the back of the bus. She set her things down the chair next to her as she sat by the window. She poked to check if the window was actually there. She looked back at the airport once last time and saw Saika running towards the bus to get the driver to stop. She giggled a smile and started to look up at the sky. The sun started to shine brightly which warmed her face. She gently closed her heavy eyelids and dozed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi felt a sharp poke in her back. She woke up and turned around to see Gyouko.

"Tsuchiya-san, we're here," said Gyouko.

Arashi stretched a little while rubbing her eyes to get the sand out. She looked out the window and saw a huge stretch of concrete with brick buildings with thousands of students lined up in the front courtyard. They wore a dark blue uniform with a golden and black insignia on the side. They raucously talked about which subject and club to join. Arashi could hear the loud voices blast through the solid glass and fill the bus. The bus came to a halt and the driver beckoned them to get off. All the students exchanged a sign of gratitude towards the driver. They stepped off to receive their uniforms by the headmaster.

"These are the uniforms, you are required to wear this during classes, you may wear whatever you wish when you're off schedule," said the man.

"I know you, you're Professor Yukinari Okido!" exclaimed Gyouko.

"Yes, I am, I been asked to be headmaster of this school, by the way, meet some of your other teachers," replied the professor.

He gestured two people in the distance. They noticed the summon and paced towards their boss. The students bowed at their new teachers.

"This is Kasumi and Satoshi, they used to be companions back in the old days," explained the professor, "Kasumi is the girl's dorm master while Satoshi is the boy's."

The girls bowed at Kasumi while the boy's did the same to Satoshi. Professor Yukinari Okido then allowed them to go back to their regular duties; he looked over to see the students running off to the bathroom to change their clothes.

"Saika! Get out of the bathroom; it doesn't take that long to change!" exclaimed Arashi. The girls were waiting for the girl to get out. When she finally did, they tried to run in, hoping not to be late for orientation. Saika walked pass Arashi and used her palm to gently slap her face. Arashi's face grew redder and turned around to see Saika already gone. The girls started to giggle at Arashi. She turned around and glared at them which made them shut up. Arashi was the last one inside and she stepped into the bathroom. It was filled with white marble tiles and porcelain sinks. Arashi heard the headmaster start telling them to line up. In a hurry, she stripped her clothes naked and started to put on her uniform. Everything was fine until she tried to put on the pleated skirt. It fumbled around and got her confused. After Arashi finally finished, she stepped out into the courtyard to see the students already in lines and ready to leave towards the auditorium. She got in line behind a girl and started to put her clothes into her bag. The line started moving in a monotonous manner and the students moved in a wave of dark blue. Suddenly, Arashi felt a poke from behind. She carefully centered her eye towards the poker. It was Saika.

"What do you want?" asked Arashi in a scouring manner.

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if you were still alive," replied the blond girl.

"Why would you think that?" asked Arashi.

"Because… you sure look like you're dead," smirked the girl.

"What are you talking about?" replied Arashi.

Saika handed the girl a mirror. Arashi fiercely grabbed the black mirror away from her and examine her face. She kept in sync until she found out what had happen. A big black mark was over her right eye so it looked like she was in a fight.

"Wha… how could this happen?" thought Arashi as she fingered the spot.

She flung the mirror back at Saika who was laughing. Arashi grabbed a tissue from her bag and tried to wipe the spot away.

"D-d-don't bother, it's p-permanent!" exclaimed Saika with joy.

Arashi suddenly realized what had happened, Saika had inked her face during the bathroom incident. She tried with failure to rub it off until she gave up. She tried to hid her face during the orientation which let her listen to only half of what Professor Yukinari Okido was saying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arashi leaned on the desk while hiding her face. When she heard her name called, she turned around to see Kasumi handing out slips.

"Here Tsuchiya-san, you're in dorm room 27 in Mirokarosu Hall," said Kasumi, she looked up to see Arashi holding onto her right eye, "Is something wrong with your eye? Do you need to see Joi?"

Arashi shook her head and reassured Kasumi's concerns. She quickly grabbed the slip and her bag and ran to a map they posted in the courtyard. She traced the path from the courtyard to Mirokarosu Hall and quickly paced to her dorm to hide from the public. She reached the Hall which was magnificently high with a stained glass window with Milotic in the center with polygons in hues of pink and blue. She entered the dorm to see girls running around with their bags and gossiping about the boy with the brown hair.

"Did you see Shiroka-kun!" squealed a girl.

"I did, he's way cuter then on TV," replied another.

Arashi tried to make her way to her dorm room. The girls all got in a crowd of screaming fans all talking about the same person. Arashi couldn't escape the craze of the girls. They passed around their souvenirs with the picture of the boy and his father. Arashi struggled to make way towards her room at the end of the hall. She finally reached it but she lost a couple of her personals. She cussed in aggravation and opened her room. The walls were covered in a mixture of vanilla white and sky blue. She saw a window which shone in light at her computer, already shipped and set up from home. On the other side of the room, there was another bed with a desk and a bookcase. Arashi set down her bags and sighed.

"I guess I got a roommate… wonder who she is," she said softly to herself. She ran into the bathroom near the other bed and washed her face. The sink started to fill with pigmented black water which washed down the drain. She looked up at the mirror to see her face without the mark. She smiled and vowed revenge on Saika. Exhausted, she ran to her bed and laid down faced up. She looked up at the plain ceiling and then turned her head over to the wall. Her eyes started closing while she reached for her pillow and blanket.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the middle of the night and started to tap her head in frustration.

"Baka! You missed classes!" yelled the girl.

A knock came at the door and Arashi told the visitor it was open. It was Gyouko and she explained that as a sign of gratitude, the headmaster said that there were no classes for the rest of the week. Arashi sighed and asked the girl to close the door. She laid and looked at the ceiling. She then turned her direction towards the other bed to see nobody in it. She stood up and quietly walked to the other side. There wasn't luggage or anything, just a computer and a note. Arashi picked it up and saw Kasumi's signature in delicate calligraphy.

Arashi read the note quietly to herself, "Tsuchiya-san, your roommate is late and hasn't been here yet, she is expected to come tomorrow."

She dropped the note back on the desk. She ruffled through her bag and grabbed her coat. She locked the door and made way to the courtyard. She stepped out onto the vast courtyard.

"It's so empty…" she whispered. She walked over to the fountain in the middle with a statue of mixture of water pokemon flying out of the fountain. Arashi tried to count them all but gave up after she lost track of which is which. She sat down at the concrete ridge and looked up at the stars. She dazed at the stars and didn't notice anything else. She felt a tap on her shoulder and saw a boy asking if he could sit next to her. She slightly nodded and went back to her stargazing.

"You know… you shouldn't be out this late," said the boy.

"How about you…? You're out too…" replied Arashi.

He chuckled and looked up at the sky. He lowered his head and looked at Arashi.

"I'm Shirota Shiroki… and you?" asked the boy.

Arashi looked Shiroki, "Tsuchiya Arashi."

"So, what dorm are you in?" asked Shiroki.

"Mirokarosu Hall…" replied Arashi.

"My girlfriend is in that Hall too, do you know Arai Saika?" questioned the boy.

Arashi face grew red… she stood up and stormed her way back to the dorm.

"I can't believe… stupid Saika!" screamed the Arashi. She closed her door with years of anger which woke up everyone in the building.

Arashi sat on her bed still angry about the Shiroki and Saika.

"How does a loser like Saika, be couples with a famous actor…" thought Arashi.

All of a sudden, a knock came from the door and the visitor let herself in. It was Kasumi in her pajamas that had numerous water Pokemon. Kasumi quietly walked over to Arashi and comforted her.

"What's wrong?" asked the mentor.

"Nothing… sorry for waking everyone up," replied Arashi in a melancholic voice.

Kasumi stood up and hugged Arashi.

"Don't hide your feelings all the time, they'll get the best of you," whispered Kasumi.

Arashi nodded and watched as Kasumi closed the door and reassured the rest of the dorm that they should go back to sleep. Arashi heard many doors slamming shut and she took this as a sign that she should go to sleep herself. She laid on her bed still wondering how this new Academy will survive. Outside her window, a mysterious silhouette danced across the night sky. Sparkling dust followed the Pokemon's path and then just like that… Arashi fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari could feel the _tick tock_ of the clock. She suddenly felt her heart started to beat in sync. She looked up to see the office assistances typing up schedules for the students and heard the _click clack _as they pounded on the keyboard. It was like a continuous disturbance for her. It was an orchestra of horror. She felt the blood pulsing rapidly through her veins. She clenched her teeth and started to scream on the inside.

"The headmaster will see you now," said an assistant.

Hikari looked up, grabbed her bags, and walked into the office. She closed the door and saw that there was only him and her in the room.

"Hello, you must be…" said the headmaster as he fumbled through his files, "Higa Hikari."

Hikari responded with a nod. She started to fumble with her dress and was interrupted by a scratchy voice. She looked up and saw the headmaster grabbing his throat. Tension was in her mind. She called for help and three assistances rushed in to aid the headmaster. They glared at Hikari who was scared for her life. They threw a crushed-up slip at her; she unwrapped it up and read "Mirokarosu Hall dorm room 27." She started to cry softly while the three tried CPR on the dying headmaster. They pushed her out of the room. Hikari sobbed and was speechless… she didn't do anything, yet she is being treated like she's a murderer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later announced that Professor Yukinari Okido had died later that day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Notes**: We cut from Arashi's point-of-view to Hikari's. Just to stop any confusion, Hikari, Shiroki, and Arashi are the main characters of this fanfic... at least so far. We use Japanese names for the trainers so if you didn't know, Kasumi is Misty, Satoshi is Ash, Professor Yukinari Okido is Professor Samuel Oak and Joi is Nurse Joy. If we introduce other characters from the anime... there names will most likely be in Japanese.


End file.
